Duties of a King
by GrimGrave
Summary: Link, saviour of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, manages to capture the heart of both princesses. How will this work out for our hero as the years passed? Find out for yourself. Rated M for lemon. Zelda x Link x Midna. Requested story from cody1989.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda and any character in it belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, and NOT GrimGrave; he does not make any money for writing this fiction.

Requested by _cody1989 _who came up with the "plot".

**Duties of a King**

A gentle breeze blew to the north. Evening had begun to cascade over Hyrule, its crimson skies covering the land in its beautiful light. Though in all its enchanting beauty, it served as a horrific reminder to many of the horrible war that had occurred, shaking the very foundation of the kingdom and land alike.

The great shadow that had engulfed Hyrule had since long been vanquished by the Hero. A heroic, and courageous deed that had not gone unnoticed. Not by the people of Hyrule, and not by the redeemed people of the Twilight Realm. "Link" was the name of the Hero, a name that left the mouths of both people alike. The Hero garbed in green.

Princess Zelda, the ruler of Hyrule, had with her own clear eyes witnessed from the start how Link had overcome the horrific obstacles, and saved the land from the shadowy flame and acknowledged it with great joy. She saw a man fitting to be by her side, ruling over Hyrule until the end of both their days. Romance was what kept her driving through with her idea of sorts; a young maiden's heart that had been captured by the stout, young man in green. She wished for nothing more then to be his, and him hers.

It was a strange, deranged humour that Fate decided to twist their paths.

Through the waves of evil, Link had prevailed. Returning the Light, rescuing the Twilight Realm, and vanquished the root of evil had resulted in the destruction of a curse. A curse that robbed the guide of the Hero of her true, righteous self. A form fitting the title that she was hers; princess.

Midna, the Twili, had been close to Link; closer than Zelda had ever hoped to be. They had a bond, a bond of friendship with secret feelings, still waiting to grow. A growth that gained a boost as Midna returned to normal, standing before Link in the hour of twilight itself. Zelda knew even then. She could see it in their eyes.

The same smitten gaze that he had even given her. Briefly, granted, but he had watched her. As she had watched him. She knew there was a bud of hope and romance between them.

From the light of victory, a dark seed of a triangle of love and hatred had risen. The Mirror of Twilight, the one link to both worlds, remained intact. The issue was to be dealt with as soon as possible.

_Three years passed._

**::::**

The wind kept blowing north, its cool, fresh breeze swept over the land and cities. As the twilight began to settle over the late skies of Hyrule, the blue eyes of the young man kept staring at the colour, the ambience of another day slowly reaching its end. He sighed with content, enjoying the breeze as it washed over his handsome face through the window of his royal room. His eyes gazed downwards at the castle town, then over to the boundless land at the horizon; his land, his kingdom.

Link, the king of Hyrule. Not as simple and relaxing as he had wanted, or was used to, but a life he wouldn't want to trade for anything. He was happy, satisfied and greatly enjoying the life as king. His power allowed him to help his village, as well as tending to foreign relations.

All was well.

Especially when he was allowed to indulge in his private life. It meant he was able to do anything without anyone needing to know. A fact he gladly took advantage of. For as pure and good-hearted as he was, he had a side to him like many people have. A side, a persona of lust and all its acts. A lust that was based on romance and affection.

He felt the gloved arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close from behind. Slightly startled, Link quickly relaxed into the warm embrace with a smile.

"I suppose you enjoy sneaking up on me."

The voice behind him let out a short giggle. "I try not to disturb you too much. I prefer a more gentle approach."

He gently caressed the gloved hands as he spun around. Puzzled, he met the look of his beloved, clad in the hooded ebon robe that covered the queen entirely saved for her crystal blue eyes. "What gives with the robes? You haven't worn those since-" She quickly silenced him with a chaste kiss. A kiss that slowly turned more fierce, lustful, passionate and filled with aphrodisiac touches of her lips. Link moaned softly into her mouth, eager to return the lustful kisses to his beloved Zelda. Their tongues begged for entry into each others mouths, coiling around in a harmony of wet dominance.

"I wore them especially for you… A surprise if you will." Zelda winked at her Hero and husband, slowly stepping over to their royal bed. She beckoned him with an erotic tone in her voice, her cheeks flustered in the shadows of her hood. "My Hero… Come hither… Embrace me with all your being…"

Link felt his cheeks grow warmer, his heart increasing its beating pace as he stepped up to his wife. Slowly, he pulled down the hood and revealed the beautiful, flawless face of Zelda, his queen. His wife. His lover. His hands went down, slowly undoing the robe till it cascaded onto the floor, exposing a sight that he never got tired to see, and that set his body aflame every time; before him was Zelda, clad in her usual long gloves and shoes, with only a black lingerie of royal patterns, supporting her more than ample chest, travelling down around her hips. He felt his member stiffen greatly, begging to be released, painfully.

"Zelda… You naughty minx." Link replied in a husky voice. "You know that I-"

"Will take me roughly on the bed, riding me in a state of carnal lust till we scream in writhing pleasure?" Link felt his manhood react at the words that left her mouth, probing his confinements. He loved it when Zelda showed her dirty side, just because it was so uncharacteristic of her, as well as himself; the proud queen of Hyrule, the woman the people all adored had a side to her that only Link knew, just like the village of Ordona never knew of Link's perversion. But as dirty as it was, it was based on their deep love for one another.

His hands caressed the naked skin, squeezing the flesh teasingly to send small pleasurable shivers through Zelda's body. He grinned at her, a hand now resting on top of one of her well-sized breasts. "You are a bad, bad queen, Zelda…" He whispered into her ear. "..and I _love _every second of it."

"Just for you…" Zelda whispered back, her hands slowly undoing her husband's clothes with flawless skills. She stroked his member through his underwear, smiling with a perverted glee as she felt it harden and twitch under her touch. Her womanhood was damp from the contact between them, and she craved more. Link craved more. They both needed more of the delicious lust that sparked between them.

"So hard…" She panted. "Always so eager…" She moaned softly.

"_Ravage me…"_

Link was delighted to oblige. He pushed Zelda back into the bed as she kicked of her high-heels, proceeding with removing the sexy lingerie and render Zelda nude as the day she was born. His tunic and shirt was quickly to follow, their clothes thrown away in small piles on the cold floor as their intimacy began.

They kissed, furiously as if possessed, their bare chests pressed against each other as the last pieces of clothes was discarded, their groins naked and pushed together; hardness against wetness. Link slowly rocked his lower body against the sensitive bud of Zelda who moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss. His dick twitched at the contact, wanting to dive into the warm, wet tightness. Zelda grabbed it, and with Link temporarily stopping, she guided it to her entrance before he plunged it in with a single thrust, deep.

And so it began.

His groans and her moans combined in the air as Link mercilessly pounded himself into Zelda's cunt, the tight warm canal massaging his dick as he moved with hasty, powerful thrusts. Gifted with a slightly bigger then average manhood, he reached deep into Zelda, allowing him to hit spots that only increased her pleasure as she took it, screaming his name in erotic approval. She clawed at his back, her legs locked themselves around his waist, and she was at his mercy.

Link gritted his teeth. "F-Fuck… Zelda… You're so… Tight..!" He heavily breathed out. "Damn!"

"Link! Link! Don't stop..! By the Goddesses, don't stop! Yes! YES!"

Time was irrelevant. Ignored. They lived out in the moment of their private, carnal display of erotic romance, and it was addicting. A drug that was harder to stay away from as time went by. Link slowed down his pace, much to Zelda's dismay until she felt him pulling her to change positions. She smirked at her Hero, obeying his wish and turned around until she was on her hands and knees.

"Do it…" She said in a low growl. "Ride me till your heart's content… Ravage me.."

"Your wish is my command…" He replied, smirking as he once more pierced into her womanhood, grabbing her rear-cheeks as his hips worked on a adrenaline-infused speed. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her brown locks, pulling her hair as he continued his merciless fucking of her cunt, as she screamed out in the pleasure of the lewd act.

Their climactic pleasure was begging to be released, to reach the final stage of momentary bliss. They felt it, and they craved it with a erotic hunger. They both went into a deep frenzy, oblivious to their surroundings as they kept up their lovemaking, even as the bed rocked back and forth with an obvious loud squeak.

Zelda felt her body tense up in that moment, the bliss she had awaited overtook her with a force that broke her pleasure-levels, releasing her orgasm as Link kept plunging himself into her, his manhood coated with the juices of a satisfied woman. Zelda jerked and twitched in her high, she didn't even notice when Link flipped her over to her back until he stood above her with a smirk. His hand, firmly on his member, worked it till its last overdrive of skinship as he groaned, his seed spurting down onto Zelda's perky, ample chest in ropes, splattered across them before he fell to the side, exhausted.

Zelda giggled as she gathered some of the handiwork with her fingertips, her tongue quickly licking them clean before she proceeded to touch herself in her sweaty afterglow, a wide, satisfied smile on her face. "Wonderful, as always…"

**::::**

A few hours later, with a refreshing shower and a dinner worthy of kings, Link was clean, stench-free and reenergized, with a content Zelda right next to him as he sat on the royal bed, putting on his boots as she hugged him tightly. Whispering sweet nothingness's into his ear.

"Do you really have to leave?" She asked. "Stay a little while longer… We can have another round, my Hero~"

"Tempting as that may be," Link replied, finished with putting on his boots. "I rather not keep _her_ waiting. Its only fair after all, no?"

"It is. As much as I dislike to admit it, its for the best. Just don't take too long… I'll miss you too much."

"I promise." Link chuckled, kissing Zelda deeply before he began to walk towards their bedchamber mirror. A large, flawless piece of glass that stood near their bed. As Link touched it, it began to softly glow a mysterious glow, gently pulling him in to the realm.

A realm of eternal twilight around him. The oddly-calm eerie atmosphere of the barely crimson sky was strangely relaxing his nerves, as he began to walk to the stout palace that reached up to the distant skies.

Through the halls he walked, politely bowing his head or waving his hand to the people of twilight who bowed as he went by, some occasionally cheering for him and praising his heroic deeds. As Link reached the final room at the top of the tower, he knocked the door, and was allowed entry into the royal room of artistic, gothic shadows that enveloped it in its dark, beautiful design. A small fire lit the far side in a simple fireplace, with the single resident staring out the window momentarily.

She spun around. Her crimson eyes, gleaming with mischievous mirth with her lips curling up into a smirk, seemed to glow in the faint darkness. "Where were you my darling? I have been…" She let out a sound, a thin line between growling and moaning. "…growing impatient..~"

"I'm sorry, Midna." Link said with a polite bow of his head. "Zelda kept me… occupied."

Midna flashed him a smile, giggling softly. "Well then. All is well, you are here now. But you'll make it up to me, right? For keeping me waiting, _right_?" They slowly walked up to one another, slowly with each step until they were within arms reach, wrapped around their waists.

"Naturally, my beloved twilight queen…"

Their lips brought themselves to each other like magnets, barely brushing against each other in order to tease, to build up a sexual tension to its maximum capacity before they went all out. They felt their breaths upon their faces, shortly before Midna inched closer, grazing her lips onto his, nibbling the sensitive flesh with a low snicker.

Link quirked an eyebrow, smirking as he nibbled back, earning a low moan from his dark queen before she caught his lips with hers. They shared their affectionate kisses, as their tongues begged for entrance, slithering around in kisses with a simple message.

_Take me._

They knew what they wanted. It wasn't the first time after all; slowly pulling away from her Hero, Midna took him gently by the hand and guided him towards the black-and-teal covers of their bed right before she hurled him onto them, descending upon him shortly after. Gone was their clothes, green mixed with ebon spread around their bed as her greyish hands trailed across the muscled chest with her warm touch.

He shivered, but greatly enjoyed the feel of Midna´s touch roaming over him, from the base of his legs to the tip of his ears. The feel of satin sheets underneath him as he groaned in the pleasure as Midna caressed his body, pressing herself and her endowed chest against his whilst her tongue licked at various spots. His hands groped the breasts, squeezing them with a few seconds in-between.

His manhood stiffened. It poked against Midna´s flat stomach, earning both of their mischievous attentions. One shared look said it all, and slowly, Midna had shifted her own position with her head down between Link's legs, and his between hers. Her tongue licked the sensitive head of the member as she slowly gave it soft strokes whilst Link occupied himself at spreading her lower lips apart, marvelling still at the lush, pink colour as he dipped a finger, and a second one, along with his tongue. Their tastes pleased each other, urging them to keep performing their services.

Their arousal surged through them like electricity, their tongues and mouths never growing tired as they eagerly continued. Link relished in the taste of his Dark Queen, his tongue diving into the honey-pot as deep as he could, whilst Midna now sucked on his erect manhood in long, slow sucks. A lewd act of romance, and they loved it to their hearts content. She went deep on him, he fingered her thoroughly. She tenderly caressed his sexual organs, he rubbed her clitoris with vigour.

His member twitched and thrashed with impatient need of pleasure as her love-tunnel went into a spasm of climax, her sweet drops landing on the eager tongue of her husband long before she rolled over and got up, keeping Link where he was. She stared into his eyes with a wide gaze of perverted mirth, her lips revealing her intentions. "Just relax…Unlike when I used to ride you when you were a wolf, _I _will be the more… _active_ one~" She purred out, before she shifted her body on top of Link's, his member entering her cunt with a single thrust.

The contact, the feeling, was otherworldly. Simultaneously, they moaned out each others names whilst Midna slowly began to pick up her pace of riding Link, her breasts bouncing with her movements. Groaning, writhing in the extreme pleasure, Link grabbed hold of her breasts, pinching the nipples as Midna rode him to his slowly arriving climax. It was a tight fit, but that made it that more satisfying as the her inner muscles massaged his dick, desperate to milk him of his seed.

His dick slid in and out of the tight love-canal, the wet tightness welcoming him inside whilst clinging equally tightly as he slid out, building up the pressure that was ready to burst. Midna moaned out loud in her heavenly voice as she rode Link like the stud he was, her voice growing louder the faster she fucked him into his bliss.

He gave her breasts a tight squeeze, grunting. "Midna.. I'm almost…!"

"Excellent…" She whispered back, right after she gave his member a good bounce before she got off him, instantly turning around to face his hardness with a smirk. She grabbed hold of it, stroking the juice-covered manhood fast and repeatedly whilst watching in amazement how it jerked and twitched at her touch. She wetted her lips.

"Midna… Ugh! MIDNA!"

That was her signal. Without as even blinking, Midna opened up her mouth, devouring the erection let it erupt inside of her. She relished in the feeling of his member thrashing around in her mouth, letting out its thick ropes of seed for her to gulp down with a perverted joy. She pushed it deeper into her as it still spew out the seed, swallowing it all until it finally subsided. The member softened, and slowly left the warmness of Midna´s mouth as she licked her lips with delight.

"You never cease to amaze me, Link.."

He let out a chuckle, as he enjoyed the afterglow.

**::::**

_The next day, near early evening_

The evening sun had begun to descend from it high seat in the sky. A cool wind drew west, and the sky had started to fade into its light scarlet. Link sighed with content as he glanced at the window, enjoying the view of another day coming to an end. Arising from his hunched over position over the desk, he arched back into his seat and stretched his arms when there was a heavy knock on the door. Calling out that whoever it was had permission to enter, a soldier opened up and stepped inside.

"My king." The soldier said with a bow. "I have important documents addressed to Queen Zelda, as well as urgent reports for Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm." He looked around, almost worryingly for a brief moment. "…My Lord, where are they? These are urgent matters!"

Link let out a chuckle from his seat behind the desk. "Worry not. I'm sure they are _around somewhere. _Leave the papers over there," He motioned for a smaller desk near the door. "and I'll make sure they get them as soon as possible."

"As you wish." The soldier replied, doing as he was told. "I will take my leave then, your Highness."

"Mmh." The heavy door closed shut with a faint echo through the hall. Link, grinning sheepishly arched his head back and moaned with satisfaction as he glanced downwards, underneath the wooden desk as on either side of his large manhood was the missing queens, naked and aroused whilst taking turns of servicing his member with tongue-filled kisses, wet sucks.

All while jerking him off simultaneously with kinky smirks upon their lips.

* * *

A requested story of a sort of threesome lemon. Hope you all enjoyed it, especially you cody.

Should this fic obtain 10 reviews, then I´ll promise to write a bonus chapter with a proper threesome. No rush tho.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda and any character in it belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, and NOT GrimGrave; he does not make any money for writing this fiction.

**Duties of a King**

**Act 2**

_It is good to be the King._

Link sighed with an overflow of content as he lied himself down on the silken covers of his bed. His bare skin against the cool, heavenly fabric mixed with his bare skin against the equally naked skin of his two Queens, caressing his muscled body and hardened manhood with lingering touches and erotic kisses that coated said member with their saliva.

He reached out from his heavenly position, grabbing the ample chests of the queens, one breast in each hand. While Midna won in size, Zelda was perky. Truly the best of two worlds in Link's own opinion. His thumbs brushed against their stiff nipples as he gave the mounds a squeeze, causing the queens to emit various moaning sounds of erotic nature as they trailed his erection with wet kisses and licks. Occasionally, much to Link's sensual joy, they would touch lips, exchanging a brief, but hot kiss between them.

Until Midna, eager as she was, took the dick for herself, giving her King an oral service that was otherworldly, without any pun, and bobbed her head up and down, sucking deeply. Zelda gently grabbed the impressive manhood, slowly stroking it to match the rhythm of Midna´s bobbing.

"How does it feel, Link?" Zelda asked, her voice drenched in eroticism. She didn't expect a proper reply; Link's groans of pleasure was more than enough answer. She began to jerk the dick faster, enjoying the feel of it in her hand whilst Midna muffled out moans against the man-meat in her mouth. Zelda, sexually aroused as she was, leant in towards Midna, sensually whispering into her ear. _"My turn..~"_

Albeit hesitantly, Midna complied. With a long suck, the head of the member eventually popped out, coated in the Twili´s saliva. The queens switched roles, with Zelda now performing the oral service whilst Midna jerked it off in the Hylian's mouth. Her auburn eyes flashed a wink towards their King. He knew too well what that meant, if his grin was of any indication.

The queen of twilight shifted into a new position, never letting go of the manhood, as she presented her damp womanhood to her king for him to indulge himself in. Link licked the pink honey pot, savouring the taste while he was simultaneously being jerked and sucked off by his two queens. But as fun and fantastic as this was, he felt that he wanted to step up a pace.

Gently pushing Midna off himself, as well as stopping Zelda, he got up on his knees. He smiled slyly at the two while pointing to the empty space next to him. "Zelda, would you be so kind and lie down here? On your back."

The brunette complied, giggling softly as she crawled over, Midna giving her backside a good squeeze. As she lied down, Link looked back at Midna. "And Midna… Climb on top of her, but face the other direction."

It clicked in the two women's heads. They giggled at the perverse idea, but had no quarrels. Eagerly, Midna did what she was told, and without further instructions, they presented Link with a sight that men and some women alike would kill and step over bodies to see. Midna, queen of Twilight, and Zelda, queen of Hyrule, in the famous, tested and true sixty-nine position. They licked each others cunts and squeezed their respective rear-cheeks, all in the act of the lewd, perverted and sensual thrill that their libidos demanded. Their tongues dived into the wet, pink openings, building up their bottled pleasure until they craved a release, their sparkling droplets gushed out across the sheets around the women's heads.

The brunette gasped suddenly, ceasing her actions with a dissatisfied groan from her fellow queen. She felt the manhood spear into her, a mixture of surprise and lewd joy crossing her face. Link thrust into her while Midna serviced her sensitive and exposed clitoris, a double layer of sensuality that immediately made her nearly peak, as Link and Midna continued to stimulate her royal womanhood. As best as she could she tried to repay Midna with her licks and kisses on the other exposed womanhood.

"I can tell that she greatly approves of this." Midna said in her sensual voice, earning a chuckle from their King. He kept thrusting with a steady but fast rhythm into his Hylian queen, her canal tightly squeezing him as he moved. Zelda's moans were loud, a wailing voice of pleasure.

Link grinned. With a final thrust, he slowly slid out of the brunette, allowing Midna to dive in with her tongue again whilst Link repositioned himself. He gave the autumn-haired beauty a teasing prod against her womanhood before he plunged himself into her. Coated from before, and with Midna being wet since long, there was no painful friction. The Twili gasped, startled, but shortly after began to moan out just like Zelda had done. In-between her soft cries of enjoyment, she licked Zelda's sensitive bud whilst the brunette did the same, occasionally licking the underline of the shaft that thrust in and out of Midna.

Link could feel it; he member twitched almost painfully. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, especially while being buried inside of Midna. He gave a few last, mighty thrusts before sliding out almost regretfully. Drunk on lust, he allowed the lewd side of him take control of his actions and speech, motioning for the two queens.

"Sit up.." He said in a hazy voice. "I want you.. Together.." He felt like his head was spinning. Grinning, he watched the two queens slowly get up from their position and sat down, their bodies pressed against each other; chest against chest, legs tangled up with each other and with an arm each caressed one another's back. All while exchanging sloppy, but erotic and tongue-filled kisses, glancing at the Hylian King who stood towering over them, jerking his member right in front of them.

They smirked back at him. As they kissed and licked, their allowed their free hands to wander up to the member, pushing Link's hand away as they both grabbed it jerked it with an impressive speed. It was warm to the touch, and they felt that it was about to release.

He watched them. With his manhood just next to them, they kissed, they moaned, and they licked, all while jerking him off at the same time. The final nail in the coffin. With a single grunt as a warning, the stoic, beautiful faces of the two worlds most important figureheads of leadership was painted white. Some spilled into their kissing mouths, adding to the adult pleasure of the perverted nature that human beings seek at times. Once no more came out, they let go of the now softening member, wiping and licking each other free of the handiwork while Link, King of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, collapsed with a satisfied smile down on the bed.

A brief moment later, he felt the arms of Midna and Zelda embrace him, a gesture he gladly returned. The cool night air washed over them in their sweaty afterglow, bringing a peaceful end to their rest.

**The End**

* * *

I honestly didn't think that it would be so long. Guess I kind of lost it there, hah.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little.. Piece of action, to say the least. To be honest, I have mixed feelings whenever I write smut. Oh well, I'm sure you don't mind.

Until next time, take care!


End file.
